


Always Return

by millennium_sun



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 00 Agents (James Bond), AU, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - James Bond Fusion, Angst, Drama & Romance, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Established Relationship, Greg is 00 Agent, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Q!Mycroft, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7789399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millennium_sun/pseuds/millennium_sun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ: Грег - агент с двумя нулями, Майкрофт - его квартирмейстер.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Return

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на стихотворение авторства Spin Doctor (https://new.vk.com/spindoc).

Время — семь-сорок утра; в Люксембурге прохладно.  
«Кварталом левее. В проулок. Вот код от замка…» —  
«Выбил с ноги» — «Не могли подождать?» — «Ох, да ладно!» —  
«Шуму от Вас…» — «Не волнуйтесь, я только слегка».

Полдень; в Брюсселе противная мелкая морось.  
«Цель удаляется. Срежьте. Направо. Сейчас» —   
«Где же нотации за превышение скорости?» —  
«Вышлю квитанцию. Это восьмая за час».

Ближе к пяти; Дюссельдорфа не видно за ливнем.  
«Кстати, блондинка за стойкой — норвежский агент» —  
«Вот как?» — «Полгода назад вы… виделись в Риме» —   
«Вспомнил. Ревнуете?» — «Я? Разумеется, нет».

Шесть. Дюссельдорф. Сигнал пеленгатора гаснет.  
Семь. С окружающих камер никак не словить.  
Девять. Направил бы группу, будь в его власти.  
Полночь. Вернется — и нужно бы лично убить.

(Шесть. Дюссельдорф. Пеленгатор раздавлен фургоном.  
Семь. Расстрелял магазин. Одолжил пулемет.  
Девять. Добыл вертолет. Ну и что, что угоном.  
Полночь. Догнал наконец. Наконец-то убьет.)

Лондон, туман. Предрассветная четверть шестого.  
«Вы хоть однажды вернете назад пистолет?»  
Два ножевых. Табурет у постели больного.  
«Успели соскучиться?» — «Я? Разумеется, нет».

В семь часов утра небольшой частный самолет приземляется в аэропорту Люксембург-Финдел, а в семь-десять агент ноль-ноль-шесть на серебристом Bentley Continental GT уже мчится по узким улочкам крошечного герцогства, петляя так, что Эйч, в эту минуту сидящий с третьей кружкой до горечи крепкого кофе перед мониторами, едва успевает переключаться между камерами. 

— У Вас еще есть время, мистер Лестрейд, объект отбывает в семь-сорок. Будьте любезны, не разбейтесь до того, как выполните свое задание. 

— Лучше бы дорогу подсказал, — фыркает Грегори в ответ на спокойный и сосредоточенный голос квартирмейстера, в котором, если включить фантазию или очень хорошо знать его обладателя, можно при желании угадать нотки какой-то весьма специфической заботы. 

Эйч ловит слегка притормозившего агента в объектив очередной камеры, отслеживает маршрут на карте и отзывается, на всякий случай — памятуя о феноменальных проблемах Лестрейда с ориентированием — одновременно отсылая данные на его навигатор:

— Кварталом левее и в проулок, ищите слишком современное для старого города здание. 

Квартирмейстер на пару минут переключается на еще один экран, отыскивая модель замка и код; ноль-ноль-шесть за это время успевает остановить машину у подозрительно хлипких дверей (хотя и с кодовым замком) нужного дома и, поколебавшись секунд пятнадцать, с ноги выбить их со второго удара. Голос в наушнике отзывается едва уловимо раздраженным:

— Не могли подождать? 

— О, да ладно! Не тебе этого ублюдка догонять, если уйдет.

— Тогда появляйтесь сразу с фанфарами и красной дорожкой, раз все равно собираетесь наделать шуму и привлечь всеобщее внимание, — Грег почти наяву видит, как Майкрофт — Эйч, вообще-то, но «Майкрофт» Лестрейду нравится гораздо больше — поджимает свои тонкие губы. Наугад поворачивает голову туда, где может скрываться очередная камера и подмигивает:

— Не волнуйся, я только слегка. 

* * *

Около полудня ноль-ноль-шесть на огромной скорости летит сквозь промозглую сырость брюссельской трассы мимо Суаньского леса. Видимость ни к черту, а Лестрейд выжимает сто шестьдесят или сто семьдесят, но цель все равно удаляется, петляя по коротким дорогам на полсотни километров впереди. Грегори чертыхается, разгоняется почти до двухсот — унылый пейзаж за окном сливается в сплошную серую полосу — и в эту же секунду в наушнике раздается сосредоточенное:

— Так Вы его не догоните. Срежьте — узкая дорога через лес, поворот направо через _три_ … — Лестрейд концентрируется на низком, прохладном голосе будто на последнем устойчивом островке посреди уходящей из-под ног земли…

— _две_ … — не думает, даже почти не смотрит, только ждет команды… 

— _Сейчас_.

Агент выворачивает руль и — чутьем, бесконечной удачей и мастерством Майкрофта не иначе, — вписывается в нужный поворот и чуть сбрасывает скорость. Вспоминает, что дышать иногда полезно для здоровья, и дает себе несколько секунд, чтобы схлынула волна адреналина, вспышкой разбежавшаяся по нервным окончаниям. 

— Спасибо, — голос звучит ровно, уверенно, с почти ненаигранной беспечностью, все в порядке. — Даже не будешь читать нотации по поводу превышения скорости?

— Предпочту прислать квитанцию, — в голосе явственно звучит усмешка. — К слову, это уже восьмая за час. 

Грег откидывает голову на спинку кресла, заливисто смеется и вдавливает педаль газа в пол.

* * *

Около половины четвертого ноль-ноль-шесть въезжает в Дюссельдорф — Эйч пытается отслеживать его передвижения, но все осложняется ливнем, застилающим вездесущие ока настенных камер, и четкое изображение квартирмейстер наконец ловит только когда Лестрейд заходит в ресторан, где пятнадцатью минутами ранее скрылся преследуемый. Здесь Грегори должен дождаться, пока цель встретится с пособником, и перехватить их прежде, чем они снова попытаются скрыться. Агент садится в неприметном закутке с хорошим обзором на весь ресторан и заказывает неразбавленный виски. Эйч едва слышно фыркает и бормочет что-то про пьянство на работе, в ответ ловя в объектив камеры сложившиеся в ухмылку губы.

Квартирмейстер выводит на экран все имеющиеся в ресторане камеры, привычно просматривает все пространство, анализируя то, как распорядиться им в той или иной ситуации, ища пути отхода. В третьем окошке на мониторе можно разглядеть показавшуюся смутно знакомой светловолосую женщину за стойкой. Эйч увеличивает изображение, сопоставляет с тут же найденным в базах файлом, убеждаясь в своей правоте.

— Блондинка за барной стойкой — Сигрид Алва, агент норвежской разведки.

— Вот как? — Грег лениво покачивает бокалом, скашивает взгляд влево, окидывая женщину равнодушным взглядом. — Постараюсь не привлекать внимания. 

— Будьте так добры. Тем более, полгода назад вы… — Эйч на секунду запинается, но моментально берет себя в руки, — … виделись в Риме. 

Несколько секунд агент молчит, сведя брови к переносице и, кажется, перебирая в уме изрядный список своих знакомств двухлетней давности.

— Вспомнил. Ревнуешь? 

— Я? Разумеется, нет, — квартирмейстер нервно поправляет очки в тонкой, напоминающей проволоку, золотистой оправе (от линз невыносимо раскалывается голова), придавая голосу максимально возможный градус равнодушия. Кто угодно поверил бы. Вот только ноль-ноль-шесть, к сожалению или к счастью, отнюдь не кто угодно.

— Да ладно тебе, Холмс.

— Я смотрю, кодовые имена для вас пустой звук.

— Но мне нравится твое имя. Майкрофт, — Лестрейд, словно пробуя на вкус, прокатывает имя на языке, почти мурлычет, наплевав на конфиденциальность, конспирацию и все на свете. Чрезвычайно в его характере. 

— Напомните мне, по какой нелепой случайности вы стали агентом с двумя нулями?

— Процентов на семьдесят — благодаря тебе.

— Самая большая ошибка в моей жизни. Вы — одна сплошная ошибка всей моей чертовой жизни.

— И ты рад был ее совершить, — это даже не вопрос, утверждение. 

— Да, — очень просто и честно отзывается Эйч и ему не надо смотреть на экран, чтобы знать, как губы Лестрейда растягиваются в довольной до неприличия улыбке. И он упорно твердит себе, что эта улыбка не попыталась отразиться бледной тенью на его собственных губах. 

* * *

Около шести в одной из служебных дверей показывается мужчина в капюшоне, проскальзывает сквозь толпу, устремляясь к черному ходу. Лестрейд срывается с места, по широкой дуге быстрым шагом обходит барную стойку и вылетает на узкую улочку вслед за ним. Преследуемый уже отъезжает на черном, явно бронированном фургоне, и у агента есть секунд десять, чтобы сориентироваться.

— Рядом, во дворике, Honda Africa Twin, — подсказывает Эйч, пальцы порхают над клавиатурой, одновременно ища по камерам скрывшийся за поворотом фургон. — Вам налево через проулок, догоните очень быстро. 

Грегори без лишних вопросов уводит новенькую красавицу-Хонду — и Эйч не может отказать себе в том, чтобы несколько секунд полюбоваться на ноль-ноль-шесть верхом на легенде ралли-рейдов. 

Агент действительно очень быстро сокращает расстояние — квартирмейстер едва успевает уследить за мчащейся по улицам Дюссельдорфа Хондой, как на панели внезапно гаснет значок пеленгатора и Лестрейд пропадает с карт. Теперь не потерять его из виду становится еще сложнее — даже нет времени напомнить о надеждах Эйч получить оборудование обратно в целости. Да, впрочем, теперь уже и поздно. 

Через час бешеной гонки через весь город Эйч окончательно теряет Грега, лихорадочно переключаясь между камерами, но не находя ноль-ноль-шесть в хитросплетении закоулков. Его гарнитура, кажется, тоже выходит из строя — на голосовые вызовы агент не отвечает, и теперь квартирмейстер ничем не может ему помочь. В последний раз, когда перед камерой промелькнул силуэт в черном костюме, левый рукав виднеющейся из-под надорванного пиджака рубашки заливала кровь.

Спустя еще два часа без каких-либо известий, выкуренную почти в один присест пачку «Данхилл» и бокал неразбавленного виски (а до знакомства с Лестрейдом квартирмейстер не пил ничего, крепче тридцати градусов, подумать только!) Эйч готов кинуться вызванивать М, просить выслать группу подкрепления, отправить еще одного агента, сделать хоть что-нибудь, из-под земли достать этого чертова сукина сына, достать обязательно живым, и даже кровь на плече — это не страшно, Грег получал и не такое, страшно — то, что где одно ранение, там и следующее, а оружия у силуэта в руках не было. Телефон выскальзывает из рук с так и не набранным до конца номером, Эйч даже не тянется его поднять — потому что все равно никуда не позвонит, потому что сейчас можно только ждать.

К полуночи тяжелой волной накрывают усталость и нервное перенапряжение: квартирмейстер убирает в футляр очки, сдавливает пальцами переносицу. Выключает ноутбук, собирает сумку, покидает штаб. Последним — как и всегда, когда ноль-ноль-шесть на задании, едва успевая до закрытия метро. Эйч сквозь сонливость считает проносящиеся в темноте за окном вспышки фонарей и как-то отстраненно думает о том, что если когда Грегори вернется — он непременно убьет его лично. 

* * *

Около половины шестого виски выпит, цель еще не объявилась, а снова заказывать выпивку себе дороже — Майкрофт и так уже изворчался по всем возможным поводам, а квартирмейстер на нервах не есть залог удачной миссии. Минут через пятнадцать из боковой двери наконец выскальзывает мужчина в капюшоне, и Грег (едва ли не по противоположной стене обходя барную стойку и дамочку из Норвегии) выбегает из ресторана вслед за ним. Секунды уходят на то, чтобы оценить ситуацию, дождаться подсказки от Холмса и, уведя у какого-то незадачливого байкера едва объезженную Хонду, погнать вслед за успевшим скрыться из виду фургоном. Расстояние удается сократить в считанные минуты, да и маневрировать на узких мощеных улочках гораздо удобнее на юрком, приспособленном к пересеченной местности эндуро. 

Мимо просвистывает первая пуля, и Лестрейд тоже тянется за оружием. Вместе с лихорадочно извлекаемым из крепления внутри пиджака пистолетом случайно выпадает пеленгатор и, блеснув серебристым корпусом, исчезает под колесами фургона. Агент чертыхается, а буквально через несколько секунд мимо уха, чуть оцарапав кожу, пролетает пуля и перебивает край гарнитуры — наушник теперь тоже бесполезен, связи с Эйч нет, сейчас тот может только пытаться держать его в объективах камер, но вряд ли это продлится долго без возможности сверяться с картой. Грег представляет, как раздражен и взволнован из-за этого будет его квартирмейстер и, подхлестываемый этой мыслью, уже через пятнадцать минут бешеной гонки выводит из строя фургон и напарника преследуемого — правда, ценой разбитого в процессе мотоцикла, почти расстрелянного магазина и ножевого в левую руку.

Вскоре пули заканчиваются совсем, зато удается позаимствовать пулемет — и ноль-ноль-шесть всей душой надеется, что никто (или хотя бы только Майкрофт) и никогда не узнает, что для этого ему пришлось вломиться в местный штаб квартирования войск. Безоружного и раненого агента спасают только эффект неожиданности и малое количество противников. Еще через два часа, когда гоняться за неожиданно шустрой целью на наземном транспорте становится бессмысленным (и затруднительным — потому что ран уже две, и та, что справа, меж ребер, крайне часто и весьма болезненно напоминает о себе), оттуда же Лестрейд угоняет «Тигра» — с военным вертолетом дело идет быстрее, но преследуемый успевает уйти довольно далеко и затеряться за городом. Ноль-ноль-шесть потуже перетягивает импровизированные повязки, стискивает зубы и думает о том, что, пожалуй, даже и неплохо, что Майкрофт его сейчас не видит. 

К полуночи Грегори сажает вертолет в местном лесу рядом с дымящейся — удачный выстрел сквозь капот — Alfa Romeo и выволакивает из салона свою, к счастью, потерявшую сознание цель. Несмотря на отзывающиеся жгучей болью ребра, удержаться от хорошего удара в челюсть просто невозможно — за все события сегодняшнего дня и, пожалуй, в качестве гарантии, что до самого Лондона этот ублюдок не очнется. 

Связав и затащив бессознательное тело в вертолет, Лестрейд ощущает волну неожиданного спокойствия и, прикрыв глаза, позволяет себе пять минут тишины. Он думает о том, что уже совсем скоро будет в Лондоне, и что Майкрофт совершенно точно его убьет — если только он сам не откинется от потери крови где-то по дороге. С совершенно идиотской улыбкой, расползающейся на губах, Грег думает, что это отличный стимул добраться до Туманного Альбиона живым.

* * *

Ночь тянется до невозможности медленно, пропитанная сигаретным дымом и древесно-терпким запахом виски (иначе натянутые до предела нервы просто не унять), но все-таки перетекает в тусклое, пасмурное утро. Туман скрадывает очертания зданий за окном, в комнате сигаретный дым размывает стрелки часов, но Эйч — нет, не Эйч, _Майкрофт_ — все равно смотрит только на них, почти оцепенев в своем страхе и ожидании. Стрелка сползает вниз, показывает четверть шестого, тишину нарушает трель звонка. Внутреннее напряжение почти болезненно обрывается, и Холмс бросается к двери, кажется, что-то роняя по пути, но это волнует его сейчас меньше всего. 

Ноль-ноль-шесть — _Грегори_ — вваливается в дверь, Майкрофт ловит его одной рукой, удерживая от падения, другой лихорадочно, но пугающе привычно выуживая из тумбочки аптечку и шприц с обезболивающим. Всаживает иглу в плечо Лестрейда, поцелуем глуша едва слышный стон боли, нашаривает в кармане телефон и вызывает скорую. Благо, агент еще в сознании и Холмсу под силу дотащить его до дивана. Пиджак порван, рубашка и вовсе — одни пропитанные кровью лохмотья, оружие и оборудование, разумеется, отсутствуют. «Вы хоть однажды вернете назад пистолет?..» — невпопад, не ожидая ответа шепчет Майкрофт просто чтобы нарушить тишину и подрагивающими руками ослабляет импровизированные повязки. Аккуратно промывает обе раны, успокаивая сквозь зубы шипящего от боли Грегори невесомыми поцелуями в висок, нашептывая на ухо какую-то чушь. 

Когда приезжает скорая, Лестрейд, прежде чем потерять сознание, успевает отказаться ехать в больницу и послать нахрен особенно настаивающего на госпитализации молодого парамедика. Холмс посылает его еще дальше и еще менее цензурно, когда тот отказывается оставить в квартире все необходимое, тыкает документами о принадлежности к разведке и обещает задействовать весь обширный арсенал исследовательского отдела в случае отказа. Парамедики выползают из квартиры практически по стеночке, любезно оставляя аппаратуру, капельницу, медикаменты и даже одного из сотрудников. Только убедившись, что Грегу ничего не угрожает, Майкрофт отключается прямо в кресле рядом с кроватью. 

* * *

Сон отпускает неохотно и жутко раскалывается голова — Холмсу требуется некоторое время, чтобы вспомнить, что виной тому, вероятно, приговоренная накануне бутылка виски. Кто-то осторожно сжимает его пальцы, оглаживая костяшки, — видимо, это его и разбудило, — и Майкрофт наконец заставляет себя открыть саднящие глаза. Напротив чуть виновато улыбается Грегори, все еще бледный и взъерошенный, но с лукаво и чуть нахально горящими глазами:

— Прости, что разбудил. Не могу правда сказать, что не хотел, — Лестрейд вновь мягко проводит пальцами по острым костяшкам Холмса. — Я соскучился. А ты? Скучал по мне? 

— Я? — Майкрофт смотрит с не особо убедительным равнодушием… и переплетает их пальцы. — Разумеется, нет.


End file.
